User blog:Loygansono55/Ash Ketchum vs Yugi Muto
In this installment of my fanmade series (undoubtedly my worst battle yet, since it was one of my first), we have Pokémon trainer, Ash Ketchum battling the King of Games, Yugi Muto. Cast Anthony Padilla as Ash Ketchum EpicLLOYD as Yugi Muto Zach Sherwin as Pharaoh Ian Hecox as Pikachu (cameo) Mary Gutfleisch as Misty (cameo) Jon Na as Brock (cameo) Nice Peter as Dark Magician (cameo) Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! YUGI MUTO! VERSUS! ASH KETCHUM! BEGIN! Yugi Muto: I'm gonna start this battle by playing a card face-down, You're going to lose, I'll turn that smile upside-down, Right now you've got 4000 life points, that's about to change, If you think you can beat me right now, you're obviously deranged, I'm the king of games, all your games are lame, they're all the same, Generation 5 sucked, man, what a shame, I've got a fancy duel disc, while you're obsessed with balls, It's your stupid catchphrase, but you'll never catch 'em all! Ash Ketchum: Go, Pikachu! Thunderbolt! I think this fool needs a jolt, We've got better rap skills than this dolt, Children's card games are getting a bit old, You rely on the heart of the cards, but this time you're out of luck, 'Cos your spinoffs GX, 5 D's, and Zexal all sucked, Also, look at your hair, yuck! It's like somebody threw up a rainbow on your mug, I've got an army of vicious monsters just waiting to pounce, You're a pint-sized pipsqueak, just waiting to get trounced, This'll be over before you know it, My Metapod, you can blow it! Yugi Muto: You're a champion, sure, of the friend zone, At the end of every season you're left travelling all alone, I've got my best friends by my side, the entire way through, I'm not going to be finished with you, until you're beaten Black, Red and Blue! Ash Ketchum: The cap's on backwards now, shit just got real, The only thing you should be doing with cards, is having a quick deal, You cheat in every game you play, with a random deck just thrown together, Feel free to surrender, if you may, because I'm only getting' better! Yugi Muto: Your name's Ash, but I'll cut you down like timber, Even my pinkie finger's probably longer than your excited member, I can see it in your face, you've got Misty eyes, You must be a real idiot, you can't see through Team Rocket's disguise! Ash Ketchum: I catch starters in the wild, who can say they've done that? And I'll rip through you like one of your crappy play mats, I'm in the gym constantly, no wonder I'm so tough, You're so boring, you put me to sleep like a Jigglypuff! Yugi Muto: You capture little animals and make them do your bidding, That's animal abuse, man, you've gotta be fuckin' kidding, When are you gonna evolve that little piece of shit? It's been forever, You've met legendary Pokémon? Whoopdeedoo, I bet you think you're so clever, You need your little running shoes to keep up to my rhymes, You think you're awesome just because you caught an owl that shines, You've been 10 for-freaking-ever, when're you gonna grow up? Go back to Pallet Town and train your Lillipup! Ash Ketchum: You solved a stupid puzzle, seriously, what's with you and games? You beat an old guy at cards, that's your claim to fame, I turned to stone, then came back to life, that's how awesome I am, retard! I'll knock your ass straight to the Graveyard! Yugi Muto: Yu-Gi-Oh! Yugi's Millenium Puzzle starts to glow, and the Pharaoh takes his place. Pharaoh: Let's make this a Shadow Game, Mind Crush will drop your jaw, When I summon my Egyptian God card, you'll be left in awe, There's no way you can win this, give up, move on, This is the end for you and every single one of your worthless Pussymon! Ash Ketchum: I'm the very best, like no one ever was, Your card game is filled with so many flaws, Abra, Kadabra, Alakazam! I can't take the pussy out of this young man, Where's Yuma, Jaden, and freakin' Yusei? I'll beat their asses like I beat yours today, I think you're mad, just a tad, I'm so rad, my game's a fad, Your show's so bad, I'll be glad when I win the Bitch Badge! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Who won? Ash Ketchum Yugi Moto My Fanmade Series Category:Blog posts